Commonly owned parent application Ser. Nos. 12/660,426 and 12/655,514 presented a system for the adjustable suspension of electrical outlet, junction box or the like comprising in combination an elongated wire for attachment to an existing fixed overhead member, a wire gripper including a passageway there through, and a knockout engagement device that engages an opening in an electrical junction or outlet box and further includes an engagement mechanism for engaging the elongated wire as it passes from a fixed overhead member through the passageway to the engagement member and returns thereto through the passageway where it is secured by an appropriate screw, bolt or the like.
Through further experimentation and modification of various elements in the system for the adjustable suspension of an electrical box, it has been found that unexpected and surprising beneficial results can be achieved by providing a wire gripper with a multi legged clip which increased the number of contact points on a wire held therein and therefore enabled increased gripping force on a wire secured therein.
The present invention therefore provides an improved wire gripper with an increased number of contact points for securing a wire therein.